Eye Rolling Traditions
by Davis Family Fan
Summary: Thanksgiving 1998. While juggling w her hatred of her stepfather Ric, 15yo Sam nevertheless attempts to power through the holiday. At least she's got her mother, Alexis, her sisters, annoying little Krissy and innocent Molly, her cool Aunt Ava, overprotective Uncle Stefan, and her supportive father, Julian. A/U. Please leave your thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Written yeeeears ago and never posted. However, considering the state of GH and our beloved Samantha, here is a Thanksgiving story of love, support, and all the things I wish for that hospital show. A/U, of course.

**Part One**

"Mommy?" Kristina crawled onto the bed and on top of her exhausted mother. She had just run in from the kitchen where her father was attempting to get her older sister to assist with the Thanksgiving preparations. "Sam is fighting with Daddy again." Her father's attempts were not very successful. "She doesn't want to help cook."

Alexis groaned as she pulled her recently turned five year old down so that she was lying next to her. She had been up for half the night with her fussy infant daughter. She had managed to sneak in an extra hour of sleep while her husband was to keep her middle baby busy, but it seems that her plan had failed.

Having three children - three _girls - _at three very different ages was a struggle, but she enjoyed it... most of the time. She loved the intimacy she shared with her infant, Molly, the unlimited supply of snuggles with her middle child, Kristina, and the fun girl time with her eldest, Sam. For so long, it had been just the two of them, along with her brother and sister, and nephew, of course, but the bond she shared with Sam was one that could never be broken; having had her so young, one could say they grew up together. Alas, these unpredictable moody teenage years were proving to be a test in their relationship. Especially over the last year when she and Ric had finally decided to make it official and get married.

"Good morning, baby," she cooed into her daughter's ear, snuggling into her. She pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mommy!" Kristina giggled. "Gobble, gobble!"

"Gobble, gobble, little turkey," she tickled the girl. "So, what does my little investigator have to report on Daddy and Sammy?"

This little girl was notorious for being a tattle tale, or a snitch - as Sam would call her. There was no secret that could be kept in the house for which she was privy, which would remain as such. It made for a good way to keep tabs on her eldest, but it grew rather inconvenient when her sleuthing skills caught them off guard. The dinner table was usually where Kristina's broadcasts aired.

"Daddy said that he wants to go to the supermarket to pick up the 'gredients for candy yams. He asked Sam if she could listen for Molly, but she said "what am I supposed to do with her?" I don't think she likes Molly, Mommy."

"Of course she likes Molly, baby," Alexis said with a kiss onto her baby's forehead. "She more than likes her, she _loves _her."

"But she's _mean_," Kristina whined.

Having another baby when your eldest is nine, versus having another when that same child is now fifteen creates a different type of relationship. Nine year old Sam was helpful and involved in being the protective big sister. She was too young to venture out on her own, and she was still at an age where she actually liked being around her mother for as many hours in the day as she was awake. Fifteen year old Sam had a life - or so she said - which impeded her from caring that her mother was once again adding to what had been a perfectly sized family of three.

"Oh, Sam's not _mean_," Alexis defended her eldest. "She's a _teenager_."

Kristina giggled, reaching up to play with her mother's hair. "_I'm _not gonna be like that when I'm a teenager, Mommy."

And that was exactly what Sam had said when she was that age and her own sister, Kristina, was the moody teenager.

* * *

"Good morning, cookie," Alexis said as she walked into the living room to find her fifteen year old lounged on the couch reading a magazine. Leaning forward, she pressed three kisses onto the girl's forehead. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mom," Sam smiled. She sat up to allow the woman to sit beside her. She wrapped her arm around her neck and kissed her cheek. "Did you sleep well? Ric said you wanted to sleep in because Molly kept you up for half the night."

Alexis ran her hands through her hair. Leaning back against the couch, she accepted her daughter to put her feet up onto her legs. It was this level of comfort that the two shared that she hoped never changed between them. She hoped she maintained the same relationship with all of her children.

"Well, I slept _okay_," she yawned. "Your baby sister has been a bit demanding. You'll come to learn that being a woman isn't very easy. I suggest you stay my little one—"

"Are you confusing me with Molly or Kristina?" Sam asked with a roll of her eyes.

"You're _all_ my babies," Alexis poked the girl in the belly. "And I'm grateful for you girls _everyday_, not just on this made up holiday."

"It's not made up! This country has been celebrating it since like the 1600s," Sam laughed.

The woman was not a fan of commercialism; this holiday long ago lost its meaning and was overshadowed by the sales at all the department stores. Plus, considering its beginnings and the country's history of violence and barbarianism, Alexis merely celebrated it for her children's benefit. If it were up to her, they would gather around the television, watching movies and eating popcorn.

"Yeah well, I _am _grateful for my girls, the _three_ of you," she stressed. "So, we've got a lot of food today. Are you still planning on eating all of the macaroni and cheese? Or are you saving room for dessert?"

Thinking it over, Sam bit her lip. "Um… I think Dad said he'd make some of his lasagna—"

"I know how much you like that!"

"It's _pasta_," she laughed. "It's like the best thing ever."

Alexis feigned hurt at the comment. "So, you're saying Mommy's popcorn isn't the best thing ever?" She ran her fingers under Sam's bare feet causing the girl to squeal.

"That's not even fair," she began through fits of laughter. "That popcorn is Orville—"

"Don't you dare finish that statement," Alexis threatened, holding her hand once again at her daughter's foot. "You know very well I only buy gourmet and organic popcorn. Your aunt Kristina would be ashamed if I let you girls eat the overly processed trash that is Orville Redenbacher."

At that, Sam and Alexis immediately burst into a fit of laughter before a gentle silence filled the air. Alexis considered how to broach the subject of her daughter's relationship both with her stepfather and most importantly, with her baby sister. Meanwhile, Sam returned to reading her magazine.

"So, little feet came running into my room to tell me that she heard someone fighting with her stepfather," she recounted as she gently patted the teen's legs. "That little reporter tells me that she's afraid you don't like her little sister. What do you think of that?"

"Of course I love Molly, Mom," Sam shrugged in response from behind the magazine. "Krissy is just being stupid and annoying."

Alexis lowered the magazine from her daughter's face. "Please don't call your sister stupid or annoying." When Sam rolled her eyes, Alexis pointed a finger at her. "And quit with the eye rolling. I swear, ever since you turned 15, your eyes haven't stopped rolling."

"Ugh… fine," Sam sighed heavily. When her mother raised an eyebrow at her, she threw her hands up in frustration. "I'm _sorry._"

"You're forgiven," Alexis nodded. "Now, please tell me what happened this morning."

"I told Ric that if Molly wakes up, then I could get her. But seeing as _you're _the one with the boobs filled with milk—"

"_Sam—"_

"_Sorry! _Since _I_ can't _breastfeed _my own sister… even if I had the ability to do so I wouldn't because that's just weird and gross, so I asked him what I was supposed to do with her. _He _said I was being a smart ass because of that." Bringing the magazine back up to her face, she pretended to read; she hated having these discussions about her stepfather and her baby sister. "Maybe you should ask _him_ what _his _problem is."

Sam had previously liked her mother's husband. In fact, before her mother had agreed to marry him, it was rather simple to like someone who was not in your face day in and day out. Unfortunately, since they married, she's had to follow his rules, such which were not her mother's, and endure his obnoxious attempts at being her father day in and day out for five days a week until she left for her actual father's place every other weekend and two weekdays every other week. Thankfully, she found an escape at her aunt's place during those weeks when five days was too much.

"You always take his side anyway," she mumbled.

"_Honey_," Alexis sighed. It was a good sign that Sam had not moved her legs from her lap. "You know that isn't true, and this isn't even about him. I was simply saying that your sister is curious about your relationship with your _baby_ sister." She paused. Gently taking the magazine from the girl's hand, she continued. "Do you remember when Krissy was first born? You always used to help me with her, you wanted to change her, feed and play with her. You don't even like to hold Molly."

"That's _not_ true," the teen lied. "I hold her. It's just… I'm not a kid anymore. I have better things to do than to hold or babysit a baby. And I definitely don't want to change her nasty diapers! So, what am I supposed to do with her? She doesn't do anything!"

Alexis considered her daughter's statement, but knowing her better than anyone, she knew the girl was lying. Alas, she couldn't pinpoint the reason. She knew it couldn't have been because she hated Ric since she clearly loved Kristina. The only difference was that she was now married to the man.

"Are you… _jealous _that I'm married to your sisters' father?" she asked.

"I think I'm old enough for you to admit that he isn't Krissy's dad, Mom," Sam said with a raise of her eyebrow. When her mother's mouth opened, but no words followed, she continued. "He's her uncle. Krissy's father should be in prison... where he belongs."

She recalled the struggle she had when deciding if she should marry her husband. She loved him deeply, but the love for her children was profoundly deeper. However, reflecting on her past and all that she had lost, she was reminded of how precious it was; that living only for her children would not make her happy. They would grow up and leave the nest and her alone. Loving the father of her children did not mean she loved _her _child any less.

"You know I love you more than anything, right?" She said finally. She did not have the emotional capacity in that moment to respond to Sam's accusations. It was a truth that had become so buried, it was easily forgotten to her. "You and your sisters are the loves of my life. I don't love any one of you any less than the other—"

"Okay fine! But it's _Thanksgiving_, Mom!" Sam said with a roll of her eyes. "Can we _please_ not talk about this today? Daddy is coming over, and I'd prefer not to argue about your husband or—"

Before Alexis could say anything further, Molly's cries rang over the baby monitor. "Sounds like someone is hungry. You might want to get to her before she really loses it." She moved her feet from the woman's lap and onto the floor. Desiring to do nothing more than run away from this conversation, she headed toward the steps. "Um... I'm going to go take a shower and then head to Aunt—"

"Not today," Alexis cut her off. "You'll see her at dinner. There's no reason for you to go out, especially since I want you to help prepare dinner."

"_You_ don't even help for dinner!" Sam stomped as she walked up the stairs with her mother a few paces behind her. "And we're _ordering_ from the MetroCourt, so what is there to help with? Your husband is making his," she made air quotes, "'world famous yams' so he's good to go."

Alexis hated how much Sam used her father's and aunt's homes as an escape. There was a time when her daughter hated to be away from her. Now, it seemed as though her baby could not wait to get leave.

"Sweetheart—"

But stopping at her bathroom door, Sam glared at her mother for a moment. "I hate it here!" She sneered before slamming the door shut as the woman approached. "And I'm beginning to hate being around you."

"Yes, but _I'm _grateful for you, sweetheart," Alexis called out before opening the door. She ignored the sting in her heart from her daughter's statement. "Even when you're being a brat."

"Get _out_, Mom!" the teen screamed in response. "UGH! You're _so _annoying!"

"Please make sure that attitude of yours is gone when you get out of the shower, honey," the woman calmly said ignoring her daughter's scowl as the girl continued to undress. "It's a holiday and I'd like for everyone to have a good time without any additional and unnecessary drama."

With that, she closed the door, but not before hearing her daughter's typical, '_Whatever' _as the curtain slid shut behind her.

* * *

"Are you mad at Mommy?" Kristina said when she skipped into the dining room where her sister was setting the table for their Thanksgiving dinner. "I heard you screaming at her. That's not nice."

"You seem to hear a lot, Krissy," Sam commented as she walked around the table setting a place for nine.

Not understanding the teen's statement, the little girl simply nodded. "Mommy says I have really good ears," she smiled innocently. "And you're really loud sometimes. I can hear you from my room."

Placing the final plate onto the table, scooted past her sister as she made her way into the kitchen to grab the silverware. She was not in the mood to get into the many reasons why the little girl's father sucked. Doing so would do nothing more for her than to get her into more trouble.

"Kristina, I'm busy," she began. "Why don't you go back upstairs and help Mom with Molly or something. Rumor has it that she likes that sort of stuff."

"I do like that sort of stuff," Alexis winked as she entered the room with the infant her hands. She moved quickly toward the teen to stop her from leaving the room. She was determined to mend their latest tiff. "Someone wants to wish her big sister a happy thanksgiving. She's very grateful to have you in her life."

Sam wanted to ignore her mother, but she knew this was her olive branch. Plus, she could never stay upset with her for too long. The truth was, she didn't _not _ like her baby sister, she was simply at an age where she wasn't interested in her mother's do-over baby. Unlike when she was born to a sixteen year old orphan whose only support came from her brother who was already raising their little sister, Molly came from a better beginning. This little girl had her mother _and _father and a little sister close enough in age to her that when she was fifteen, she would have someone to look up to. Sam didn't have that. In fact, she had only just gotten a father just five years earlier, when her mother had tracked him down. Thanks to her grandfather Mikkos, Julian had not even known about her. He only found out because she went looking for him. So, maybe she was jealous.

"Isn't she lucky," Sam said sarcastically. To avoid any arguments, she accepted her baby sister into her arms, and allowed her mother to direct her to the couch. "She is kinda cute."

"She looks exactly like you did when you were born, sweetheart." Taking a seat on the couch, and with Kristina on her lap, Alexis wrapped an arm around Sam. "Now, girls, this is Molly's very first Thanksgiving, so I think it's only right that we continue our yearly tradition with her—"

"What's a tradition?" Kristina asked.

"It's something that we do all the time at like the same time when we do it," Sam answered as she handed the baby back to her mother. "And sometimes, like right now, it's something that Mom makes up to stress the importance of how close the Davis Girls are."

Kristina giggled at her sister's explanation. "I have a tradition with _you_, Sam," she smiled as she slid from her mother's lap and onto her sister's. "Whenever I come into your room in the morning, you tell me to get out!"

Alexis laughed at the girl's cleverness. Kristina and Sam's relationship was reminiscent of her own childhood with her sister of the same name. Her sister always loved to be by her side, from the time she awoke. As a teen, and certainly later as one who had become a teenaged mother who had to balance caring for an infant and completing her schoolwork, it was easy to push the girl away.

"Well, she's got you there, cookie," she winked. "But yes, a tradition is something that we do all the time. Like, we take new Christmas pictures every year, or we buy our tree every year after Thanksgiving dinner, and on her birthday, we visit your—"

Sam sighed heavily. "Can we just get on with this, Mom?" She looked up at the woman. Tears welled in her eyes as she met her mother's. "_Please?_"

Wiping the tears that fell onto the teen's cheeks, Alexis nodded before pressing a kiss onto the top of her head. "Of course," she whispered. "Okay!" She said as she cleared her throat. "I want to say that on this Thanksgiving 1998, I am most grateful for us - the four of us. I'm grateful that we are all here, together, and are able to celebrate this day not only today, but every day." She turned to her middle daughter knowing her eldest would want to go last. "What are you thankful for Kristina?"

The little girl tapped her chin as she precociously feigned thought.

"Um…" she smiled widely. "I'm thankful for my baby sister, Molly," she said. "Because _I'm_ not a baby anymore and Sam can't call me that." She stuck her tongue at the teen who simply rolled her eyes in response. "And I'm thankful for my Mommy and Daddy getting married because I got to wear a pretty dress and eat cake."

"Are you forgetting anyone?" Alexis tapped the girl on the top of the head.

"No!" Kristina wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. "I'm also thankful for Sammy even when she's mean because she always protects me and sleeps with me when I'm scared."

"Sam's a very good sister," Alexis nodded in agreement. "You and Molly are very lucky to have her. And even though she can't speak, I think I can honestly say that she would be grateful for _both_ of her big sisters. Sam because she will always protect and look after her, the way she looks after you. And you, because you will always play with her. And she's thankful for her mommy and daddy because we will always give her the best snuggles and kisses."

The little girl pressed a kiss onto her mother's cheek, then placed a gentle one onto her baby sister's head. When the baby tried to grab hold of her hair, she pouted. "I am _not_ thankful for you when you do that, _Molly!"_ Once free, she turned to Sam. "What are you thankful for, Sam?"

Every year, Sam forgot how much she enjoyed this tradition; she and her mother had done it every year for as long as she could remember. They used to do it first thing in the morning, and would include her aunt Kristina when she had lived with them. Her mother and aunt would come into her room, snuggle in her bed, and they'd share their gratitude. But as the years went by, life got busier, and their family changed. Now, their tradition was moved to right before their guests arrived.

"Well, I want to start off by saying that I'm—"

"Hey Lex!" Ric called out as he struggled through the door carrying in some of the dinner he had packed up from the MetroCourt. "Lex, can you get Sam to help—" Noticing his wife and the girls seated on the couch, he stopped. "Oh… sorry. Um… well, since you're here… Sam, can you help me grab the food from the car?"

Turning to the teen, Alexis could see the excitement that had filled her just moments before deflate at the sight of Ric. She wanted the girl to have the chance to share her gratitude especially considering how much she had struggled since the wedding.

"Why don't you give us a few minutes, Ric—"

"No, it's fine," Sam shook her head. Lifting Kristina from her lap, she moved from the couch. "It's fine."

With that, she grabbed her coat from the hook and walked out ensuring to bump Ric in the arm with her shoulder as she passed him.

"Shit," Alexis mumbled under her breath.

"That's not a nice word, Mommy," Kristina commented as she patted the woman on the chest. "There are little ears here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

"Happy Thanksgiving, Alexis," Ava said once the woman opened the door. It was no secret to anyone that the two women did not much care for one another, but given their relationship with Julian, they would be stuck in each other's lives for the rest of their lives. "I hope it isn't a problem that I'm here a little bit early. Kiki wanted to come by to play with Kristina. And Julian wanted me to bring over his lasagna since he'll be here a bit later. He's stuck at work."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you, Ava!" Taking the lasagna from her guest's hands, Alexis graciously smiled as she stepped aside to allow the woman and her young daughter in from the cold. "Of course it's okay!" She smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving, Kiki," she bent toward the blond four year old. "Kristina is upstairs in her bedroom. Do you remember where that is?" When the girl nodded, Alexis continued. "Why don't you go on up? We'll call you guys down when everyone has arrived."

"Okay," Kiki nodded before running upstairs.

Putting the lasagna onto the ledge, Alexis took Ava's coat and hung it on the hook. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll take a glass of wine, thanks," Ava replied. She hated spending too long a period of time in this woman's home. For some reason, she always felt tense being there. Perhaps it was the stuffiness that came along with the Cassadine name, she thought. "Um… where's Sam?"

Before Alexis could respond, Sam came barreling down the steps and toward her aunt. "Aunt Ava!" She screamed as she threw herself into the woman's arms. "I saw Kiki, so I knew you had to be here. Can I go home with you after dinner?"

"Sam," Alexis warned as she returned to the room with the blonde's glass of wine. "Here you go, Ava—" she handed the woman the glass.

"Thank you," the blonde smiled as she watched the interaction between her niece and her mother.

"We already spoke about this," Alexis continued.

"No, we _didn't_, Mom," Sam said with a roll of her eyes. "You said I couldn't go _before _dinner. I'm asking to go _after_. Ava and I have our own post Thanksgiving tradition. We watch movies, eat a lot of crap, and then go shopping."

Alexis wanted to be happy that Sam forged such a close relationship with her aunt. Over the last couple of years, their relationship had grown stronger as Sam found the woman to be a cooler alternative to her. While it somewhat hurt Alexis to see how different their relationship had become as Sam entered further into her teenage years, it was good that she was able to confide in an adult. Even if it was not necessarily one that she particularly cared for, but one whom she knew would at least have her daughter's best interest at heart.

"Okay, that's fine," she relented. "But I do want you to come home tomorrow night. We're having dinner at your Uncle's."

Sam smiled widely. She loved spending time at Wyndemere. To most, her uncle was a stuffy guy who hated everyone; but she knew him better. Until she had been reunited with her father (well… _united, _seeing as the man had not known about her) five years ago, Stefan was the closest man she had had as a father for the majority of her life. He was still a father figure to her.

"Isn't he coming for dinner too?" she asked excitedly.

"He is," Alexis nodded. "But since Nikolas is having dinner with his mother tonight, we're going to have dinner again tomorrow night with him. I'm sure you don't mind."

Sam laughed aloud. Her mother knew how much she enjoyed having dinner at Wyndemere; Wilhemina, the cook, always made her favorite meals for her to take home. Knowing that Alexis did not know how to boil water and that the teen hated her stepfather's meals, to ensure that Sam would not starve, the woman packed her a week's worth of food to last her until their traditional Sunday dinners.

"I _don't!_" she said before leading her aunt to the couch. "I haven't seen you in like—"

"You saw me last week, Sam," Ava tapped her niece's nose. "What trouble have you gotten yourself into since that time?" She raised an eyebrow to Alexis as a silent request for the woman to leave the room.

"Me?" Sam joked. "I'm never _in_ trouble, Ava. I'm usually just under it."

"Buried under it, seems more like it." Taking a sip of her wine, Ava raised her glass to the girl. "I'd question if you really were my niece if trouble didn't seem to find you from time to time. But what's happened this time around? I hear you aren't too keen on the newlyweds as of late. Not that I blame, you, but what's wrong, short stuff?"

"It's one _half _of the couple," Sam sighed.

She didn't want to spend the holiday recounting her issues with Ric. It was bad enough that she had to live with the man and break bread with him, but she did not want to also have her family tell her that she had to make peace with him when she did not feel that she needed to. But if she didn't answer someone's question, she would spend the night being asked the same question by everyone who would ask.

"He doesn't want me here anymore than I want to be here," she began. "I heard him telling Mom that I should live with Dad. He says I have a bad attitude and maybe I'd be happy there instead of here. Plus, he said he's afraid that I'll start rubbing off on Kristina. But I guess he's forgotten that if I was going to _rub off_ on Krissy like I'm some kind of virus, I would've done so a long time ago seeing as I've lived with her far longer than he has. And since Molly's been born, he's been treating me like I'm some sort of nanny or something wanting me to watch her and change her and do all this crap that really isn't my responsibility. And when I don't want to, he says I have a bad attitude, but that's _his _kid, not mine. And he's _not_ my father to tell me to do _anything_, so I don't know why he keeps bothering me.

"Look, I get it, I'm not his kid, and I don't want to be," Sam said after taking a breath to continue her rant. "But Mom's got her perfect family. She's got her little girl and her newborn baby with her husband in tow. And I know that I'm the odd man out in this situation, but I already lost my aunt Kristina, I don't want to lose my mom too."

Ava waited a moment before speaking to ensure that her niece had gotten everything out of her system. It broke her heart to hear how hurt Sam was and how Ric had been the reason for her pain. It hurt her further to know that she had been keeping this pain to herself despite how much her mother had attempted to help her. Looking up, she noticed that a crying Alexis stood in the corner listening to their conversation. Discreetly she put two fingers to her lips to signal to her to stay quiet.

"Oh honey," Ava took her niece's face into her hands. "I'm so sorry that you've had all of this weighing on your mind. That's a heavy burden for such a small girl." She smiled at Sam's pout. "Oh relax, I'm not talking about your size." When Sam rolled her eyes, Ava shook her head. "Hasn't your mother told you that if you keep rolling your eyes the way you do, you'll go blind… because one of us will pluck them out of your head so that we don't have to endure that obnoxious habit again."

Sam laughed at her aunt's silliness. This woman could always make her feel better. After her Aunt Kristina's funeral several years earlier, when her pregnant mother was drowning in her own grief, Ava had brought them home and had taken care of both her mother and her. While the two women were not the best of friends and rarely got along, when it mattered, they were there for one another.

"Must you always resort to violence?" she sniffled. "This world has enough violence in it."

"That is does," Ava said as she took another sip from her drink. "And because of that, I'm not going upstairs to find your stepfather and strangle him."

"He'd deserve it—"

"That he would," the woman stated simply. "But you do know that your mother loves you, right? She would never choose a man over her children."

"But didn't she?" Sam asked quietly. "He's here, isn't he?"

"So are you," Ava replied. "She didn't have you to live with Julian, or your Uncle Stuffy, or me—" When Sam made a face, the woman winked. "Well, we know she'd _never_ let _that_ happen, right? Imagine her precious Samantha living with her troublesome Aunt Ava! The things you'd learn." She winked at Alexis when Sam rolled her eyes once again. "Anyway, you should really consider talking to your mom and let her know how you feel. That woman is a lot of things, but she's a hell of a mom. She loves you more than anything in this world. And I think she'll want to know how you feel. I know _I _would."

Biting her lip, Sam wiped the tears that fell to her cheeks again. "You think she'll be okay?" she asked. "I don't want her to feel like she has to choose between me and _him_."

Ava put her glass onto the coffee table. Pulling her niece into her arms, she held the girl tightly to her. "You listen to me," she said when she pulled out of the embrace. "You aren't some mistake your mom had to recreate a family for. Your sisters aren't do-overs. You mean the world to not only your mother, but to your sisters, your father, uncle, cousins, and _me_." She smiled widely. "Talk to her, baby."

"Okay," Sam nodded. "I will."

From the corner of the room, Alexis mouthed '_Thank you'_ to the blonde who had easily taken on the role for her daughter her sister had once occupied.

* * *

"Stefan, Happy Thanksgiving," Alexis said as she stepped aside to let her brother in. She accepted his kiss to her cheek and the bottle of wine that he had brought for the occasion. "1985 Cheval-Blanc. Very nice."

"In spite of the people who will be gathering around this table, we, Cassadines, do like quality wine," Stefan winked as he removed his coat and hat. "Where are the children?"

"Molly is asleep. Kristina is playing with Kiki in her room. And Sam is gabbing away with her dear aunt Ava," Alexis said with a roll of her eyes. She, of course, appreciated the woman, and certainly for her assistance this evening in getting Sam to open up, but she nevertheless could not help but feel jealous of how easily it was for the woman to get her daughter to speak to her. "Dinner will be served in a few. Ric—"

Just as she mentioned the man, he entered the room holding the dish of candies yams he had prepared. "Stefan, hi," he called out to the proper gentleman. He went first to place the dish onto the table, then moved to greet his brother in law. "Happy Thanksgiving," he said with his hand extended. "Welcome."

Shaking the man's hand, Stefan nodded curtly. He did not like Ric. He found the man to be insecure and quite unworthy of his sister and his niece. The man tried hard to compete with the woman in order to show that in this one aspect of his life, he was not inadequate; it was due to his father's lack of respect for him that resulted in this sense of unworthiness, Stefan believed. But, in spite of this, he appeared to treat Alexis well, so Stefan kept his feelings to himself.

"Thank you for having me," he replied cordially. "It is my understanding that you prepared the meal on your own?"

"If by preparing, you mean that I placed the order," Ric laughed, "then yes. I managed to find the time to make the yams, but apart from that, the MetroCourt handled everything else. The helpers I thought I would have weren't quite up to the task of taking on such a large family meal."

Alexis knew he was talking about Sam. Since their marriage, this was their first holiday as a family; Ric had wanted it to be special. She knew how disappointed her was at not being able to share his love of the holiday with Sam. He wanted her to like him, but nothing he did seemed to help. Alexis was determined to mend the rift between them.

"It's going to be great," she said as she gave his arm a squeeze. Kissing his shoulder, she nodded assuringly. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, thank you," he replied. "The turkey has just 5 more minutes on the timer to warm up. Everything else is on the table. So we're good." He pressed a kiss to his wife's lips. "Why don't we have a seat? Can I get you something to drink, Stefan?"

"I'm fine, for the moment, thank you," Stefan said with a shake of his head. He followed his sister to the couch and took a seat across from her while Rick sat beside her. "I hear that you are soon to take on the role of District Attorney," he continued. "Congratulations for such a promotion."

"Thank you!" Ric brightened. "I'm rather excited about that. It came as a total surprise to me."

"Well, I hope that you do what you can to finally put your brother in prison," Stefan commented. In spite of the glare from Alexis' direction, her continued. "That man is a blight to this town. He has caused death and destruction to those around him, including that of our young sister. I suggest you work toward correcting the injustice that has existed in keeping him free on the street all these years."

"Stefan," Alexis warned. "This is neither the time nor—"

"Hi Uncle!" Sam called out to the man as she and her aunt walked into the room. Noticing the tension, she grimaced amusingly. "So, did you say something to upset Ric," she whispered into his ear when she hugged him "Mom looks like she wants to punch you in the face."

"Happy Thanksgiving, darling," he winked when his niece released him. He simply winked in response to her questions before turning to her aunt. "Ava, it's a pleasure seeing you again," he said as he greeted the blonde with a kiss to either cheek. "Happy Thanksgiving."

Ava blushed slightly toward the man's greeting. It was no secret to anyone in the room that the two were interested in one another. However, for their niece's sake, they decided to take things slowly; they would have hated to become involved, then break up in a less than amicable fashion given their individual tempers, and create an awkward environment during events such as this.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you as well, Stefan," she smiled before turning to the other adults in the room. She forced herself to keep the smile on her face to look at Ric. "And Happy Thanksgiving to you, Ric. Isn't it nice having everyone here under one roof celebrating as a family?" She winced when she felt her niece jab her in the rib. "This is your first Thanksgiving with us all. I hope we make you feel welcomed and a part of this family."

"I should hope so seeing as this is my—" Ric began.

"_Our_—" Alexis said as she cleared her throat.

"Yes, _our_ home," he nodded. "While it _is _my first holiday with you all, I'm sure it won't be the last. Alexis and I are happy to have everyone here together."

"Hmm," Ava commented. Taking a seat on the arm of the chair Stefan had occupied, she nodded to Sam to also have a seat on the couch. "That's really nice. I'm sure you have much to be thankful for this year."

Seeing as his guest had taken a seat, Ric, along with Alexis and Stefan retook their seats. "I am very grateful," he responded suspiciously. "I have a wife, and three beautiful daughters, as well as this great home. I've got to say, I'm happy we decided to get it—"

"Sam picked it out," Alexis pointed out. As her daughter was seated beside her, she wrapped her arm around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Obviously because it's on the lake."

Ric leaned over his wife to raise thumb to his stepdaughter. "And she's been fantastic about not only minding her sisters, but teaching Kristina to swim in the lake," he smiled. "Do you remember how afraid she was to get in when we first moved?"

"She was such a fraidy-cat. Mom was so happy to have a kid she wouldn't have to take near large bodies of water," Sam giggled as she remembered standing in the water just at the end of the dock willing her sister to jump into her arms. She had promised the girl that she would catch her and would not allow the calm waters to swallow her whole, but she absolutely refused. It wasn't until an entire week later, after they practiced putting their toes into the water, then their feet, did she allow Sam to hold her hand as she stood at the most shallow end of the lake did she enter the water. From that point on, until the weather became far too cold for either of them to swim, the girl was in love.

Alexis poked her girl in the belly. "Yeah, well, I'm sure my Molly girl will be just fine staying on land with her Mommy," she joked. "I believe there was a time when you—"

"To finish your statement," Stefan spoke up. "Perhaps when she was an infant and had not developed her fine motor skills, was Samantha willing to remain on dry land. However, from the moment you put that child into the tub, she wanted nothing more than to swim."

"Uncle Stefan, let's not talk about you seeing me in a tub, _ever_," Sam blushed. "That's just weird."

Stefan shrugged in response. "What is weird is the having to clean the diapers of the incorrigible child before me." He looked up to Ava. "Be grateful you missed the days of—"

At the sound of the doorbell, Sam jumped from her seat amid the laughter from the adults in the room. "Saved by the bell!" she screamed as she ran to the door. "I'll get it!" Opening the door to her father, she threw her hands around him before letting him into the house. "Hi Dad!"

Julian easily scooped his daughter into his arms and carried her inside the house. "Hi baby," he said. Gently kicking the door closed, he put her down. "Haven't your mom and I already told you not to go out without your coat," he gently lectured her. "You want to catch pneumonia?"

"You can't _catch_ pneumonia," Sam said with a roll of her eyes. "Come on, we're about to sit down for dinner."

"You may not be able to catch pneumonia, but you can catch a grounding for those eyes of yours, Samantha," Julian commented as he shrugged out of his coat. Hanging it on the hook, he put his arm around his daughter's shoulders and led her to the couch where he saw everyone gathered. "Happy Thanksgiving everyone," he shook the men's hands, and pressed a kiss to Alexis and Ava's cheeks. "I'm sorry about being late, I got held up in the office."

"Oh, it's fine," Alexis smiled. "We were just reminiscing on your daughter's diapered youth," she patted the seat beside her for Sam to re-take. "Stefan was just telling us—"

"Daddy, do you want anything to drink?" Sam spoke over her mother with a laugh. "We can go right in the kitchen—"

"Oh, I think I want to hear these stories," Julian excitedly responded. He took the seat Sam had previously occupied, then pulled his daughter onto his lap. He blew a raspberry into her cheek which caused her to laugh. He had missed so much with her, but felt incredibly blessed to have been reunited with her. "Do tell, Stefan."

"I think we've put our daughter through enough torture." Alexis shook her head at the scene before her. In the last few weeks, Sam had never looked so happy than in this very moment. "Um… while we wait for the turkey, why don't we quickly say what we're thankful for?" She suggested. Taking Sam's hand into her own, she pressed a kiss to it. "My sister, Kristina, Sam, and I would always do this on Thanksgiving morning. Sam and I continued the tradition with little Kristina, and I think that since this is the first holiday as a complete family, I think it would be nice for us to honor my sister, on what was her favorite holiday, with our gratitude."

Stefan cleared his throat. He had loved Kristina as though she had been his own child. He had raised her from infancy. Burying her at the young age of eighteen was the most difficult thing he had ever had to do.

"I would like to say that in spite of how deeply the loss of my sister impacts me daily, I am grateful for the way in which her spirit resonates in this family. Samantha has her feisty attitude, young Kristina has her resilience, and I am rather excited to see what part of her is in Molly. As to Alexis, while she may not have learned to cook in these years, I am quite happy that the quality of the food she ingests are that which her sister would not want to throw in the garbage."

"Be serious, Stefan!" Alexis joked as she took a pillow from the couch and threw it in her brother's direction. "What are you grateful for, you big goof for whom _I_ am grateful."

He caught the pillow without issue. "Fine," he winked at her. "I am grateful that you have found happiness," he began. "While I may not have necessarily approved—"

"Gee thank you," Ric muttered under his breath.

But Stefan continued. "I do believe that of the men who have been in your life, you made the right decision in Ric."

"Was that a compliment?" Ric said aloud.

"More importantly, was that a slight against me?" Julian frowned.

"And Jesus, how many men do you think I've been with, Stefan?" Alexis gasped.

"I'm still in the room," Sam spoke over them all. "My mother's sex life isn't something that I want to know about."

"You shouldn't know about _any_ sex life," Alexis, Julian, and Ric said at once.

The room erupted in laughter as the previous tension that had existed seemingly dissipated. In spite of their differences, the family truly liked one another, or at the very least, tolerated and would protect each other enough should there be an attack from someone on the outside. Taking advantage of the calm atmosphere, Ava decided to speak up.

"I would like to say that I am grateful for my daughter, brother, and niece," she began. "My brother and I did not grow up with one another, as, like the rest of you, and unlike him, I was the lowly second child who was not quite worthy of the love of my father and his wife."

"Can't you guys give _normal_ thanks," Alexis asked.

"Oh, I'm not done," Ava continued over her. "I just… when I look around this room, I see rejected people. People who spent their childhoods feeling inadequate because the people who should have loved them didn't or not the way they should have. And in spite of this, having grown into the adults we are, we've vowed not to treat our children in that same way." She looked at Stefan. "You took in your nephew and raised him as your own when his mother couldn't." She turned to Alexis. "Your mother was… well, you know. And your father couldn't be bothered to protect you from your stepmother, but I've never met a fiercer mother than you… with the exception of myself, of course." She then turned to Ric. "And you now, Ric, have the opportunity to be better than your father in the way he treated you because he was filled with hatred toward your brother. You are helping to raise someone else's child. It's up to you to make her feel welcome and loved in this home. She shouldn't feel any different than…" she stopped. "Your own."

Sam bit the inside of her cheek. She felt like a bundle of nerves at her aunt's not so subtle rebuke of her stepfather. "Um… so, what are you grateful for, Aunt Ava?"

The blonde smiled widely at the teen. "I'm grateful for our pasts and the experiences that have formed us into the people we are today. People who are better than our parents."

Knowing there was more to Ava's statement than what she had said, Ric frowned. "Is there something you'd like to say, Ava? It seems pretty obvious that you're trying to give me a message."

Alexis stood from her seat. She knew that this conversation was going to take a turn from the positivity she had intended. While she appreciated Ava's attempts to protect Sam, the woman's timing was always up for debate when it came to conflict and resolutions. This was one of those inappropriate times.

"Okay, before this becomes an argument, let's please all remember that we have two little girls upstairs," she reminded the group. She then turned to husband. "Sam is feeling—" she stopped, then turned instead to her daughter. "Baby, I heard you speaking with your aunt earlier. So, why don't you tell Ric what you heard? And before you do, I want you to know how much I love you and will always put you and your sisters first. Nothing and no one would ever come between us," she nodded as she took the teen's face into her hands. "You're learning about algebra in school, so you'll understand this: you guys are constants in my life. Everything else is a variable. Okay?"

Sam slowly nodded. She knew what her mother said was true, but it did not make confronting her stepfather, especially in front of her protective uncle and father, both of whom who seemingly sat up straighter in their seats. Biting her bottom lip now, she exhaled heavily.

"Ric, I heard you telling my mom that I should move in with my dad," she spit out in a single breath. "And I know that I'm not your kid, but—"

When he saw that the other two men in the room were ready to pounce on him, Ric immediately spoke over the girl in what was clearly a huge misunderstanding. "Sam," he said gently. "You didn't hear what I said—"

"I did!" Sam moved from her father's lap and onto her feet. She would not be made out to be a liar. "I heard what you said!" She opened her mouth to continue, but feeling her mother's hand gently tap her thigh, she looked at her. She took her seat once again. "But I did, Mom."

However, knowing the conversation that her daughter heard, Alexis shook her head. "Just hear him out, baby," she begged her. "Let him finish."

When Sam did not argue with her mother, but instead allowed her gaze to focus on him once again while taking seat onto the coffee table before him, Ric continued. "What I meant to say was that you didn't hear _all_ of what I had said, Sam," he clarified. "I told your mom that you didn't seem happy being here. I know that you and I don't get along, and I know that it's been a hard transition, but it just seemed like you were growing more and more upset being here and preferred being with your dad and your aunt instead of being here. So, I suggested that maybe you'd be happier there because I didn't like seeing how sad you were all of the time—"

"Why not try to get to know her instead of trying to kick her out of the home she shares with her mother and sisters, Ric?" Julian said through clenched. "Why would kicking her out be your first resort?"

"That's not what I was saying," Ric defended himself. "I've _tried_ to get to know Sam. She's not exactly receptive to me. You have to admit that much is true." He looked to the teen. "I love you, Sam. And I wanted to have a great relationship with you, but you don't seem to want that. At least, not anymore. We used to have a better relationship before I moved in."

"It's not that I don't want that," Sam muttered. "I just… I… I don't know. I don't want my dad or my uncle to feel like I like you better than them… because I don't."

"Well, that much is obvious," Ric laughed.

"What does that have to do with us, kiddo," Julian turned Sam to face him. "I'm sure I can speak for Stefan in this instance," the proper gentleman nodded in response, "but we don't care if you like Ric. We know you love us."

"But I've only just got you a few years ago," she said. "I've known Ric a lot longer than that. I don't want you to think that he's more my father than you because I live here with him more than I do with you. And Uncle doesn't much like—"

"Let's stay on task, darling," Stefan interrupted. "I believe we've identified the problem, and your belief that we are a bit insecure in regard to our relationship with you and the relationship that you may forge with Ric. Samantha, we want you to be happy. That is the wish for everyone in this room. That happiness comes from how _you_ feel, not how _we _feel."

"Exactly," Julian nodded. He understood the dilemma his daughter faced. She was trying to balance her many mixed feelings over her newly created family, while continuing to develop her relationship with him and maintain the one she had with Stefan, the first father she had ever known. "Stefan and I are proud of you and are proud of the person that you are becoming. We want you to be happy. And refusing to build a relationship with Ric because you're afraid of how we might feel about it isn't something we want you to do."

"I didn't mean that I didn't want you in the house, Sam," Ric continued. "I just didn't like seeing you unhappy. And when you're unhappy, your sister picks up on it. She looks up to you and doesn't know how to deal when you're not yourself."

It suddenly made sense to the young teen. Looking at her mother who nodded in agreement with the man, and knowing that she would never betray her, Sam realized that she _had_ misheard the conversation and misinterpreted the man's intentions.

"So, you _don't_ want me to move out?" She asked him.

"Not unless you wanted to—"

"The answer to that question is _No_, Ric," Ava rolled her eyes at the man's response.

"No," Ric shook his head. "I _don't_ want you to move, Sam," he clarified. "But I _do_ want you to be happy."

"So honey, this conversation was several weeks ago," Alexis began. She reached forward and directed her petite daughter to sit between her and Ric. "Why didn't you come to me? Why did you sit on it all this time? That was a heavy burden to carry."

Sam shrugged "Mom, you've already got a lot going on. I didn't think that you would've minded if I went to stay with Dad," she admitted. "I mean, it's not like I've made your life any easier. I don't even want to watch Molly. You said it yourself."

"It's not your job to watch Molly, sweetheart," Alexis reminded her. "I just want you to have a relationship with her. I want you to be as excited to have her around as you were for Kristina—"

"Kristina, my aunt, was like my _big_ sister," Sam sighed. It had been five years, but having spent nearly every waking hour of her ten years with her aunt, it was hard on the girl. "So, of course, I wanted to make sure that her namesake, my _little_ sister, was taken care of. She never even got to meet her." She stopped. "But that doesn't mean I don't like Molly. I just really don't want to change her diapers. I don't like babies, Mom."

The adults in the room laughed at the girl's statement. The tension that had previously existed dissipated now that the air had been cleared. But Sam still had something weighing on her mind, pertaining to her a little sister, that she wanted to admit.

"I… I do want to say, that maybe a small part of me _was_ jealous of Molly," she began.

"Why, honey?" Alexis asked.

"Because unlike me and Kristina, Molly gets to be with her dad from the very beginning," she replied. "She won't have to fill in the blanks about the time that he missed with her." Turning to her father, she sighed. "I'm glad that we found each other, Daddy. And I know that it's not your fault or Mom's that Helena was such a bit—"

"While I will not ask you to respect my wicked mother, darling," Stefan spoke up. "I will ask that you respect the adults in this room by avoiding—"

"Your mother _is_ a bitch, Stefan," Julian pointed out. "But I can say that because I'm an adult—"

"When you want to be," Ric added.

"Says the man who—" Ava began in defense of her brother.

But Alexis quickly spoke up, "Are you people capable of understanding the purpose of Thanksgiving?" she asked, shaking her head. "You guys are so busy taking side swipes of each other, that you seem to have forgotten the most important thing: We all love this beautiful, intelligent, sometimes incorrigible gem before us."

"Thanks, Mom," Sam muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Anytime baby," Alexis playfully bumped the girl in the shoulder. "I know that Helena stole years away from you and your dad, and it's absolutely normal that you would feel cheated. It wasn't fair to either one of you—" when she heard Ava clear her throat, she rolled her own eyes. "Or to your aunt. But think about it this way; unlike Molly, you have the benefit of having ten years of Mommy all to yourself—"

"Someone thinks incredibly highly of herself," Ava muttered, pursing her lips.

"That _someone_ raised the child you love so dearly," Stefan reminded her with a smile. He reached to tap her thigh, but thought better of it.

Alexis, Julian, and Ric looked at one another; they all found the man and woman's attempts of avoidance hilarious. While neither Alexis nor Julian would've preferred their respective siblings to date, they both found it cute that they should fight their desire for Sam's sake.

"You also have the benefit of sharing stories with both your sisters about growing up with your aunt Kristina, a very young mom, your cousin Nikolas, and your uncle Stefan," Alexis continued. "You had a very different and unique upbringing to theirs. Is that such a bad thing?"

"No," Sam smiled through fallen tears as her brain replayed her childhood and her fiery aunt who had been beside her throughout. She missed her with every fiber of her being. She wouldn't have changed her childhood for the world if it meant taking even a minute of all that her mother had mentioned away. "It _was_ great."

"Yes it was," Stefan nodded, handing his niece his handkerchief. The weight of his sister's absence was felt by those who knew and loved her.

Clearing her throat and wiping her own fallen tears, Alexis clapped her hands together. "Alright, now that we've cleared the air, I think it's time to eat, huh?" She poked her daughter in the side. "What do you say?" Alas as cries rang out over the monitor, her youngest child seemingly agreed with her idea. "It ain't over until the fat baby sings, huh?" She winked, moving to her feet. "I'll be back."

* * *

Later that evening, after everyone had left, and after she had gotten ready for bed, Sam exited the bathroom to see the light underneath her baby sister's nursery on. Tiptoeing inside, she was not shocked to find her mother in the rocker. She was rocking the infant back to sleep. The woman's eyes were closed as she nursed the baby.

"Hi Mommy," she whispered. "You look beat."

Alexis opened her eyes to see her daughter there. "Hi baby," she cooed quietly. "I _am_ tired. An evening with your dad, aunt, and uncle can be a bit much."

"Yeah, they _can _be much especially when together," Sam nodded, taking a seat on the floor beside the rocker. Even though she had planned to spend the night with her aunt, given the family's discussion, she changed her mind last minute. "Before I go to bed, I just wanted to tell you what I was thankful for."

"And what was that," Alexis smiled, looking down to see her little one was fast asleep. Adjusting her shirt, she moved from her seat to lay the sleeping child into her crib.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm grateful for you," she said. "I know that I've been a bit of a jerk most of the time, but I'm grateful that you never want to throw me away, and you listen to me, and you love me."

"Of course, I love you, Sam," Alexis bent forward and whispered into her daughter's ear before re-taking her seat at the rocker. "You're my daughter. You are my _everything_. You and your sisters mean more to me than anyone else in this world. And if I have to remind you of this every single day, I will."

"I know," she nodded. "But I know that I haven't made it easy."

"No, you haven't," Alexis agreed, nodding. "But I could never throw you away because of it," she reassured her. "Besides, when I was your age, remember, I was pregnant… with _you_. So, perhaps this is my payback?"

Sam laughed at the woman's silliness. "I'm not having sex, Mom," she reassured the woman. "I'm not ready to have a baby."

"Neither was I," Alexis nodded. "That much I can assure you of. But your father was—"

"Nope!" Sam shook her head, putting her fingers into her ears. "I don't want to know any details. I just know I exist." She became serious again. "And I'm grateful for you both."

Alexis pulled her petite girl onto her lap. Rocking her as she did when she was a little girl, she pressed kisses onto her cheeks. "Listen, kid, you and I have been through a lot together," she began. "And because of that, I want you to always remember that whenever anything happens, whenever anything bothers you, whenever _anything_ makes you feel remotely doubtful of my love and support for you, you remember that from day one, it was just you and me," she nodded, pointing a finger from Sam's chest to her own. "I can never throw my baby away. I can never see myself living without you… even when you're older and married. You're stuck with your old mom—"

Sam rolled her eyes at the woman's comment. "You're only like, sixteen years older than me," she said. "I don't think you can ever be my old mom without me being old too."

"Does that mean you don't have a problem with me living with you and your husband?" Alexis said with a tap of her finger on her daughter's nose. "We're growing older together, hmm?"

Resting her head onto the woman's shoulder, Sam took in the familiar scent of her mother's body wash and lotion. She loved it. Whenever she felt lost, she always snuggled into her embrace; unfortunately, this last time, it didn't work. She had believed that in some ways, the woman had also wanted her gone.

"I reserve my right to say no…_later_," she whispered with a smile. "And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you how I was feeling. I just… I didn't want to ruin things for Molly and Kristina. They deserve to grow up with two parents. And I'm sorry that I threw in your face that Krissy isn't Ric's. I'm just sorry for being a butt, Mom."

"Well, so long as you remember that you are _my_ butt," Alexis smiled. "We're never going to have a perfect family, but so long as you remember that you, your sisters, and I will _always_ be a family, that's all that should matter." She gave her girl a squeeze. "Today may be Thanksgiving, but everyday you girls exist is a day I'm grateful for."


End file.
